Safe
by wingedauthoress14
Summary: University AU. Levy's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but when she faces a walk home alone at night, her classmate and close friend Gajeel becomes uneasy. They can take care of themselves, but as things turned out, they discovered they can also take care of each other.


A/N: Hello you beautiful rays of sunshine! I wanted to write another GaLe fic, so here I am again! I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for taking the time to read. If you decide to review or favorite or follow this story, then you are a beautiful human being and thank you too.

* * *

She had missed the last train and there was only one person who she really wanted to avoid today, and what do you know? He was also the only person waiting on the platform, watching the gleaming silver train wind around the bend and disappear.

Levy ran her hand through her azure hair, trying to catch her breath after her sprint to the station. Of all days she had to be late, it was this one. Her fellow university student, Gajeel Redfox, stood a little ways ahead of her on the platform with his hands in his pockets and a rising blush on his cheeks as he turned around and noticed she was standing there. It only made Levy want to avoid him all the more.

Usually, this was not the case.

After a rocky start in their first Freshman Seminar class, Levy realized there was more too Gajeel than just harsh words and a smirk. He could be kind when he wanted to be, like when he stopped those stupid boys from taking one of the many books she carried around in her arms. Or bringing her a granola bar or something to nibble if he saw she was hard at work on an assignment. In return, Levy would help him with his assignments, sometimes working late into the night to complete something that was due the next day. It was to the growing interest of many people in their class that they continued to sit together and talk long after they had completed a project.

As the years passed, their friendship grew. They walked each other to classes, frequented the university's café, and studied in empty classrooms. Gajeel was even spotted in the library helping Levy get a few books on the higher shelves. Or teasingly holding them out of her reach. One of the two. To the surprise of their friends and classmates, the two were almost inseparable despite being total opposites. Gajeel was known for his iron-hearted attitude and multiple piercings and cold eyes, while Levy was bubbly and kind and encouraging, yet somehow, their friendship just…fit.

But today was another story altogether. After what happened that morning, she was so angry...not to mention embarrassed as hell.

Levy looked down at her worn shoes and sighed softly. The sun had already set and her apartment was all the way through the city. Thanks to her literary distractions at the university's library, Levy was looking at a walk by herself in the dark for almost an hour.

Levy looked up and glanced up and caught Gajeel looking at her and immediately took out her phone and pretended to look at it, her face starting to burn. Why on earth was he looking at her? She certainly wasn't about to strike up a conversation with that man any time soon. He knew what he did.

"You take this train?" Gajeel asked stiffly. Levy's jaw tightened. So he was just going to act all casual now? That's fine. She could play this game too.

"I don't," Levy replied, talking to her phone. "I just got caught up in the library, so looks like I'll be walking home today. So…bye." Well, that could have gone a little more smoothly. She may as well leave while the remainder of her dignity was still intact. Without a glance at him, Levy started walking out of the station.

"Wait," Gajeel protested. Levy stopped, not turning around. "You're gonna walk all the way back to your apartment by yourself? That's gotta be almost two and a half miles. In the dark."

"Does that matter?" Levy speared him with a glare. "I'll make it back. I know the safer streets, and I can protect myself if I need to."

Gajeel raised his studded brows and snorted. "No offense, Shrimp, but your feistiness ain't gonna match up to big guys who're gonna take what they want anyway. I'll walk back with ya."

Levy's eyes narrowed. "No, thank you. After what you did this morning, I'll take my chances with the thugs. Even if my 'feistiness' isn't enough." She rolled her eyes and kept walking. To her utter annoyance, Gajeel followed.

"Ya can't still be mad about that! It was an accident!" with his long legs, Gajeel easily caught up with her and shoved his hands in his pockets while his book bag swung over his shoulder.

"An accident? How long had you even been standing there?" Levy exclaimed, turning to him. "Just how long were you staring outside my window before I noticed you?" She blushed furiously at the memory. She had, in fact, just gotten out of the shower and had forgone the towel in lieu of air drying due to the unseasonal autumn morning warmth. That alone would have been damage enough. But why, oh why, did he have to see her dancing to her favorite song?

"I-I...who doesn't pull down the curtains before they get into the shower?" Gajeel countered, throwing his arms up.

"My. Apartment. Doesn't. Come. With. Curtains!" Levy said, causing those they passed by to stare.

"So that's MY fault?" Gajeel growled.

"It sure isn't MY fault if you didn't have the presence of mind to look away!" Levy rolled her eyes and shoved her phone into her purse. "What were you even doing outside of my building?"

Gajeel was quiet for a moment before heaving a sigh. "I just moved into the building across from yours. My dad had to move for his work, so to stay at school, I needed to get a place of my own. That pink-haired idiot knew there were a few rooms for rent there, so now I'm there."

"Oh," Levy said, a small part of her wondering why he hadn't told her about his father moving. She knew he didn't like talking about his father, so maybe it was all part of that? "Well, that makes it...a little more understandable, I guess. I'm still not okay with that happened this morning, though."

"Didn't expect ya to be, Shrimp," Gajeel smirked. "Though it was one hell of a welcome to the neighborhood."

Levy reached across and punched him hard on the arm which only made his grin wider. "Stupid," she grumbled.

While they walked, the last of the sunlight disappeared from the horizon, leaving streaks of orange which contrasted sharply against the inky blue of night. Flickering streetlights cast a grey haze on the sidewalks and a breeze whipped through the street, ruffling Levy's skirt. As she tugged at it self-consciously, she could swear she heard a pair of footsteps from behind them. She was starting to feel very relieved Gajeel had insisted on walking with her.

Levy swallowed hard and tightened her grip on her book bag, putting her fingers along the zipper where she kept her pepper spray. She prayed she wouldn't need it, but as the footsteps drew closer, she started fiddling with the zipper's tag.

"Hey," Gajeel looked over at her and Levy returned his look with a shaky smile. She inwardly kicked herself; she didn't want him to know she was worried. If he was afraid too, his expression didn't betray it. "Stay close, okay?"

"Kay," Levy breathed out, sidling up so close to him that their hands knocked together. She squared her shoulders and summoned her courage despite the dread pooling in her stomach. Her fingers fidgeted with her bag in comforting circular motions and she tried to think rationally, but her calm had fled. All she could think was: _We're about to get mugged. Oh my god, we're about to get mugged._ She swallowed roughly but tried to imitate Gajeel's calm stride.

Or at least, she would have if Gajeel hadn't thrust his arm out in front of her. Levy stopped quickly and looked up, seeing a man standing in their way. Beneath the light of the streetlamp, his face was mostly hidden in shadow. He wore a bright red leather jacket and had long blond hair that he tied back into a ponytail. When he looked up, the light from the streetlamp fell on his face and Levy saw a manic grin spread across his face.

"Look at what we've got wandering around," he stepped closer to them. "A little mouse taking her dog out for a walk. What a lovely couple, eh, Orga?" The man who had been following them barked out a harsh laugh.

"Sure would hate to separate such a nice pair, Lore," the man named Orga chuckled darkly. Levy turned and saw a tall, heavily muscled man with green hair blocking their path.

Gajeel gritted his teeth and curled his hands into tight fists. Levy gripped Gajeel's arm and looked up at him in a panic. He looked down at her, fierceness flaring up in his eyes, the hint of a grin on his face.

"Don't worry, Lev. I gotcha."

But Levy didn't want Gajeel to have to protect her. All she wanted was for them to get off of these streets and into her apartment, the big lug in tow. Her stomach was in knots as she realized that these men weren't going to just let them go no matter how they tried to talk their way out of it. They were going to have to defend themselves. Levy wanted to let Gajeel know that she had her pepper spray, but she didn't want to alert the two men that she had it. If anything, it could be something they'd have as an element of surprise. Her fingers worked at the zipper, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"You're gonna wanna let us go," Gajeel warned, cracking his knuckles. "I'm not gonna warn ya again."

"Oh, he thinks he's tough," the man in red- Lore?- said menacingly. "Orga? Take him down. I've got the mouse."

It happened so quickly, but to Levy it seemed like it was slow motion. The green-haired man, Orga, took a few steps toward Gajeel and threw a right hook. Gajeel turned just in time and stepped away from the attack. Without his presence at Levy's side, she felt almost naked. While Gajeel was kept busy with Orga, Lore advanced on Levy.

"What a pretty little mouse," he said, a sly smile creeping up his mouth. "Don't worry. My friend and I are going to take good care of you."

After feeling around for it in her bag, Levy's hand wrapped around the cool cylinder of her pepper spray. Carefully, she clicked the top so that it would spray when she pressed down. She just needed him to get a little closer…

Levy started as she backed into a wall of the building behind her. The bricks were still warm from the heat of the day and she grasped their rough edges to keep from trembling too much. She heard the grunts and painful gasps of Gajeel and Orga as they fought just out of sight.

"Levy!" Gajeel caught sight of her against the wall and paid for his lapse in attention when Orga's fist caught him in the face.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out, the blood rushing from her face. Gajeel staggered a bit then gritted his teeth before lunging at Orga again. Lore's hand came crashing down beside Levy's head, making her gasp.

"Now, now, pretty mouse. You should have your attention on me," he whispered, his face drawing closer.

"No!" Levy turned her head and held her breath as she swiftly brought up her pepper spray and sprayed it into Lore's face.

Her attack was met with Lore screaming and covering his face, wiping it furiously. Levy's eyes were watering and she started to cough just from being in range of the spray. She could only imagine the effect it would have when sprayed directly onto the face.

"Gajeel," she choked out. Through her slightly blurred vision, she saw Gajeel's fist connect with the side of Orga's head. The aqua-haired man hit the ground, stirring feebly. Levy didn't have time to react before Gajeel ran toward her and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go," he growled. Together, the two ran through the streets. They ran until the two men were left far behind and Levy got a stitch in her chest. She didn't care; she would run for a hundred miles as long as it left the threat far away.

It was with an eternal thankfulness that she saw the lights of her apartment building. With her purse jangling against her body, it was only by the grace of God that she was able to get ahold of her card keys that let them inside. She pulled Gajeel toward her building and scanned her card. It was only when they were safely in the lobby that they took stock of themselves.

Levy's legs and lungs burned from their sprint. Her eyes still watered from the effects of the pepper spray and she was still coughing, but otherwise, she was unhurt. Gajeel, on the other hand, was sporting a vicious-looking black eye. It was dark red now and would probably fade to a purple in a couple of hours.

"Are you okay?" She asked breathlessly. "Y-your face…" she reached up and gently touched his bruise. Gajeel winced and nodded, catching his breath as well. He caught her hand and stared into her eyes.

"Levy, did he touch you?" He asked, his eyes smoldering fiercely into hers. Levy shook her head.

"No, no, I'm okay." Gajeel cracked a smile, wincing a little as it reached his eye.

"Good. If he did, I'd actually have to murder that creep. That was a clever plan with that pepper spray of yours, Shrimp," he said. "Maybe you _can_ take care of yourself."

"Told you so," Levy lightly punched his arm with one hand while wiping at her eyes with her other. "Hey, let's go upstairs. I need to wash this stuff out of my eyes. And I can get you some ice."

Gajeel nodded and followed her obediently up the stairs.

As soon as they got to her room, Levy started to feel better. The filled bookshelves that lined just about every inch of the walls made it feel like a great, protected fortress. As they walked in, she tried to tidy up as best as she could, deftly picking up one of her lace bras that was draped over an open copy of _The Call of the Wild_ and tossing it into her closet _._

"Sorry about the mess," she smiled and gestured to the desk sitting opposite of her bed. "Go ahead and sit here; I'll get you some ice," she said as she walked into the kitchen, picking up bits of laundry and closing books as she went. She could have at least tidied up, but who could have predicted she'd have company due to an almost-mugging? Levy swallowed, the fear from it still tight in her chest. How long was it going to take her to get over this? Would she be forever afraid now of walking alone in the dark? Not like she was terribly comfortable with it before…

She shook her head. There would be time to deal with those fears. Right now, she had a man in the other room who needed ice and maybe some ibuprofen. Come to think of it…she could do with a dose herself.

Levy gathered a bag of frozen peas from her freezer, a wet washcloth, and after a quick journey to her bathroom, some pain killers. She returned to the main part of the apartment, where Gajeel was sitting at her desk, fiddling with the magnets on her little whiteboard organizer.

"Here," she said placing the bag of peas into his hand. "And I brought some medicine, in case you have a headache. I know I do," she shook her head and set the bottle down on the desk.

"Thanks," he grunted, stifling a groan as the cold of the bag hit his eye. Levy unscrewed the cap of the medicine and, with a glass of water from her night stand, gulped down the two pills. Then she sat on her bed and washed her face with the wet washcloth, feeling cool relief from the effects of the pepper spray. While she cleaned off her face, she heard Gajeel shaking a few ibuprofens out of the bottle. When she was finished wiping her face, she looked up and noticed Gajeel had turned to look at her.

"Thank you," she offered him a small smile.

"What for?" he asked quietly.

"For insisting on walking me home," she answered. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there. How did you stay so calm?"

Gajeel barked a laugh. "Shrimp, I've been in plenty of fights. Guys like Natsu always wanna see if they can best me. Which they can't," he maintained, pointing a finger in her direction, like it was Levy who objected to this idea. "Truth is, I just didn't want anythin' to happen to ya. _I_ can get beat up. _I've_ been there before. But you…" his good eye narrowed as he shook his head. "Nah. Can't ever let that happen to ya."

Levy found her eyes burning with tears again, though this time it wasn't because of the pepper spray. She smiled a little. "Well, now that I can look out for myself, maybe you can save yourself a few of those fights," she sniffled and pretended to wipe her face again to get rid of any tears.

"I doubt it," Gajeel grinned. "'Sides, I think I should walk home with ya from now on. At least for a little while, right?"

Levy nodded. The fears that had been running amok in her head seemed quelled at this and it settled her. "Yeah," she agreed, "I think I'd prefer that."

They were quiet for a few moments. Levy found her eyelids getting heavy and yawned into her hand. Gajeel stood up, placing the bag of peas on the desk.

"I'll head back to my place so you can get some sleep," he said, stretching. The thought of him walking out into the dark street alone had Levy wide awake in an instant.

"No, wait," she stood up and grabbed his hand and letting go just as quickly when he met her eyes with a curious stare, pierced brows raised in amusement. "I just…don't…I don't want you to go back out there," her words flew out in a rush, fear pooling in her stomach once more. "I know it's only a short walk- it's literally right across the street, and you probably want to get home too. I just can't stop thinking about those guys who attacked us, and what if they're waiting outside for you and…" she took a breath, realizing that she was rambling. She looked up at Gajeel who was grinning.

"You worried 'bout me, short stack?" he asked, his grin disappearing as Levy's eyes filled with tears once more. She found she couldn't speak, so she nodded vigorously instead. She closed her eyes so he wouldn't have to see her cry. She wasn't that much of a weakling, was she?

With a gasp of surprise, she felt herself being pulled into a crushing hug. She wrapped her arms around Gajeel, inhaling deeply and loving his musky, strangely metallic scent that reminded her somehow of leather.

"Stay here tonight," she requested. Somehow, the words felt safer said into his chest than out in the air. She felt him chuckle against her. So he had heard.

"Sure thing, Shrimp. If that's what you want."

Levy woke the next morning and lay in bed for a few moments, taking in the sunlight as it swam through her window, highlighting the motes of dust as they swirled about lazily. Hearing Gajeel's soft snores, Levy looked over and smiled slightly. Gajeel had insisted on taking the floor, and so was sprawled out, the blanket Levy gave him somehow only covering his upper body, leaving his legs and feet bare.

With a slight surprise, Levy realized she had slept through the whole night without a single nightmare about their almost-mugging. She was so sure she would be up half the night thinking about it, but as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell right asleep. And here she was, lying in bed, feeling warm and content and…safe. Yes, that was the word: safe. She held onto that feeling as she watched Gajeel sleep, hoping it never went away.

After a few moments, Gajeel's snores subsided and his eyes opened blearily, the sunlight gleaming off of his piercings.

"Morning," Levy said from atop her bed, sitting up and stretching, trying to play it off as though she hadn't just been staring at him for minutes on end. "Did you sleep well? How's your eye?"

"Geez, you talk a lot in the mornin'," Gajeel groaned and stretched. "I slept fine," he smirked at Levy when she pretended to glare at him. "What time is it?" He looked around for a clock.

"Almost nine," Levy responded with a quick glance at her nightstand clock. "Do you…want any coffee or anything?" She asked, self-consciously combing through her hair with her fingers.

"Nah, I should probably get goin'," Gajeel said, standing up. "Thanks for lettin' me crash here last night, Shrimp."

"Sure," Levy said with a smile. It was more that she had insisted on it, but she was happy he stayed. She put on her slippers and got up as he gathered his things and followed him to the door.

"Hey," Gajeel turned to her before he left. "We made a pretty good team last night."

"Yeah, we did," Levy nodded, though she wasn't eager to repeat the same experience. "So, on Monday, I might be heading home from the library by around 5. In case you were interested in walking home with me again," she said, her stomach flipping slightly as Gajeel gave her a smile. Did it always do that? Was this new? She liked it. She liked the way his smile made her feel.

Safe.

After the events of the night before, she wondered if he felt the same about her.

"I'll see ya Monday at 5, Shrimp," he nodded before heading out. Levy closed the door and went over to her window to watch him walk back to his building. Before he walked in, he turned and gave her a wave. She waved back, feeling her stomach flip again.

Maybe…just maybe he did. And that was fine for now.

* * *

A/N: I may do a continuation of this fic and make it into a few drabbles, but I'm not 100% sure I'll do that just yet. Thank you for reading! I hope your days are as wonderful as you! 3


End file.
